Bicycles have had a growing popularity in recent years. When not used bicycles take up valuable floor surface storage space. Bicycles left standing over a long period of time have additional problems such as the rubber tires tend to flatten out over time. Furthermore, these floor standing bicycles can become hazards to persons trying to maneuver about them.
Proposed solutions have been made over the years to store bicycles. For example, hooks with screwable ends have been used to allow the bicycles to be suspended by their wheel rims from ceilings. See for example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,274 to Kramer. Similarly, overhead ceiling attached racks also rely on suspending bicycles by their wheel rims. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,501 to Colen. A main problem with these hook/rack systems is that the user has to physically lift the bicycle above their head in order to mount the wheel rims onto the hooks/racks. The natural weight of the bicycle itself is a problem to both lift and maneuver. Furthermore, some high ceilings would make it near impossible to both mount the hooks/racks, and maneuver the bicycle wheel rims onto the hooks/racks. Still furthermore, some bicycles with "quick release" wheels have resulted in the bicycle disengaging from the wheel itself. Still furthermore, some light alloy weight bicycle wheel rims are not strong enough to support the weight of the entire bicycle.
Other proposed solutions have incorporated mechanical pulleys and winches. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,035 to Helgren; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,189 to Peterson. However, both systems generally rely on the user pulling a cord and/or using a spring loaded arm to lift the bicycle. The user would be restricted to certain weight limitations on the bicycles by both methods. And the user has to still physically lift and/or lower the weight of the bicycle in these systems.
Still other proposed solutions have relied on wall and ceiling mounted tracks. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,133 to Kolker; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,162 to Ritzenthaler. However, these devices generally need electrically driven garage-door type motors that require costly electrical power to operate. These track mounted devices take up valuable wall storage space. Furthermore, the wall and ceiling track systems require extensive wall and ceiling assembly and set-up, and would appear to be expensive to manufacture, and sell, making these devices undesirable to average users.
Thus, the need exists for a solution to the above problems.